Field of the Invention
This invention relates to momentum wheel spacecraft stabilization systems. In particular, the present invention relates to techniques for protecting momentum wheel control circuits and associated systems in the event of a system power loss.
While the present invention is described herein with reference to a particular embodiment, it is understood that the invention is not limited thereto. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings provided herein will recognize additional embodiments within the scope thereof.